zhakarfandomcom-20200214-history
Xanian language
Xanian (Vâka Xâkömarī) is the predominate language of the Xanian species, and the official language of the Xanian Empire. Xanian is spoken by well over n/a billion people, and has a history going back some twelve thousand years, with the first known speakers having originated within the Zanusano Plains. The language was created by Xanus for his children, the father of the Xanians, allowing them to communicate in an organized manner verbally. The language grew to incorporate terms that were largely influenced by warfare, which came to dominate the planet for thousands of years until the formation of the Xanian Empire. The Xanian language is unique in that in the twelve thousand years of its existence, the language lacks descendants and ancestor languages, and has only two known dialects – Imperial and Feral – and has only been expanded to provide words and terms for new ideas and objects. Much of this is believed to be due to the flawed perception of a shared consciousness of the species, but few have ever cared to research this anomaly further. Xanian exhibits a relatively simplistic grammar and word order, with several roots used throughout the language, providing a level of order and understanding as opposed to the array of human languages once spoken across Earth, many with archaic word orders and words sharing similar meanings and but different pronunciations or vise versa. Phonology and orthography Main articles: Xanian phonology and IPA for Xanian Consonants Vowels Digraphs and trigraphs Alphabet The Xanians have two written scripts, one which is a featural syllabic script, and the other which is an alphabetical script. The former script was utilized throughout much of Xanian history, though the latter alphabetical script has come to dominate most Xanian documentation out of bare simplicity. However, Xanians are still trained to use both scripts, with the alphabet learned during childhood, and the syllabic script learned during their teen years. Since both scripts use the same basic designs, cross-training is relatively quick and easy. The Xanian alphabet consists of 22 alphabets divided into seven vowels and fifteen consonants, with stressed letters appearing with diacritics. Syllables The Xanian language has a simple phonological constraint system, in which either vowels or consonants may be placed at the start of a word. However, while any unstressed vowel may close the word, only four of the language's fifteen consonants may end a word if they are used. Stress Xanian is a highly stressed language, with emphasize on the first or second syllables of a short word, or first and middle syllables of a longer word, typically regarded as the norm. The stress on words with Xanian is often considered similar to the stressing of words in the English and Latin, though Xanian words will have diacritic marks to indicate when stress on a particular syllable is required, much as with the accents in Latin and Romance languages. With regards to rhythm, Xanian is a stress-timed language, with stressed and unstressed syllables carrying equal weight in a word though the stressed portion may be shorter than the unstressed portion in letter length, but longer when voiced. Nota bene #/z/ never comes before another stop consonant #/j/ can never be placed next to another consonant #/r/, /n/, /s/ and /k/ are the only consonants allowed next to one another #/s/ may only come after /r/ and before /h/ at all times if placed next to one another #In words with two or more /a/ vowels, stress is always placed on the second /a/ #/r/ is never permitted to sit next to another consonant due to the illegality liquids #Stress is placed on the first /a/ if another vowel precedes it, or if /ʒ/ or /v/ directly precedes /a/ #/n/, /k/, and /r/ are the only consonants permitted to end a word #/ī/ becomes /e/ except after another /ī/ or /e/, instead becoming /i/ when romanized #Any word beginning with /ī/ becomes /i/ when romanized #/ī/ becomes /e/ if /ö/ comes after it when romanized #/ö/ becomes /u/ if /e/ comes before it, but becomes /o/ if /ʒ/ comes before it when romanized Violation of these rules are only rarely permitted, but avoided if at all possible. Grammar Cases There are five cases in the Xanian language: #Nominative #Accusative #Genitive #Ablative #Dative Nouns Xanian has no gender, with all nouns using a strictly neuter form with the sole exception of titles. Diminutives and augmentatives Articles Articles denoting definiteness and indefiniteness are both attached to their respective words as prefixes, separated from the word by a dash. Definite Indefinite Adjectives In Xanian, adjectives are placed before nouns at all times. Certain adjectives which are descriptions for verbs or nouns will be modified to agree with the word it is attached too. For instance, Vâka Xâkömarī literally means "signed" or "spoken Xanian", simply translated as "Xanian language". As "vâka" represents a verb or action, it does not decline based on the word it is attracted too. However, Tâzeno Xâkömâro, meaning "Imperial Xania", does decline, as "tâzeno" is a noun describing another noun, and therefore agrees with it. Comparatives More Less As... as Superlatives Most Least Personal pronouns The Xanian language lacks gender outside of titles, and does not differentiate between male, female, neuter, animate or inanimate objects. All genders are represented as the same pronoun. The lack of gender in the Xanian language can best be attributed to the Xanians overwhelmingly nadir population, but the vital role apexes play in their species, leading to the Xanians simply discarding the need for gender in their language. Instead, all objects are referred to equally, and without any regard to the gender of the individual unless their position or family name is brought up in the sentence. In these instances, only the title and the surname are given genders, with "o" for apexes and "a" for nadirs, though the former only applies to surnames for apexes. Possessives Interrogative pronouns Relative pronouns Demonstrative pronouns Verbs Tenses and moods There are three tenses in the Xanian language; past, present, and future. The Xanian language does not conjugate verbs based on tense, but instead has a system where prefixes are attached to the verb itself to give clarification on the time period for the act. Tense is also indicated at the beginning of interrogative sentences rather than attached to verbs. Examples: *Present: Kī jī-vâkörī (I fight) *Past: Kī īx-vâkörī (I fought) *Future: Kī šo-vâkörī (I will fight) Indicative mood Conditional mood Imperative mood Voices Continuous Gnomic Reflexives Polarity Irregular verbs Adverbs Word order Numerals Cardinal The Xanians use a decimal, e.g. base-10 counting system within their language, basing it off of the countable appendages on their hands. Cardinal numbers, as with the other numbers, are unaffected by the Xanian case system. Examples: *''dī-mârok'' (a nation) *''nok mârokī'' (zero nations) *''âyn mârok'' (one nation) *''kor mârokī'' (nine nations) *''xi mârokī'' (ten nations) *''xidīn mârokī'' (a''/''one hundred nations) Ordinal Ordinal numbers expresses the relative position of an item in an ordered sequence. They are used adjectives and decline accordingly. *Nominative singular: Jâ-1d xâkar (The first zhakar) *Nominative plural: Jâ-1d xâkarī (The first zhakars) *Accusative singular: Jâ-1d xâkar *Genitive singular: Jâ-1d xâkaro *Ablative singular: Jâ-1d xâkaru '' *Dative singular: ''Jâ-1d xâkara Adverbial Multiplier Distributive Collective Fractional Ages Months of the year Days of the week Dates "What date is it?" "When?" Times "What time is it?" "When?" Seasons Traditional Xanian Names Vocabulary Colours Conjunctions Contionary Kinship Points of the compass Swadesh list Weather phrases Category:Xanian language Category:Languages of Xania Category:Copyright